Un mal dia o no
by rociomg00
Summary: Contra todo pronosrico ella pensaba tener un dia inolvidable... Y ciertamente lo tuvo... Esta historia esta basada en los personajes de mikki chan ,no son propiedad mia. Melody tsukino - hien li


UN MAL DIA

Las sonrisa socorrona que surcaba en el rostro de sus amigas y esas mirada esporádicas que se habian lanzado eran de temer...sea lo que sea que le dijesen presentia que no le gustaria.

-Estas celosa-comentaron al unisono con una sonrisa que facilmente podria competir con el del gato rizon de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas ,aquel personaje que poseia siempre una sonrisa de superioridad.

Mal momento habia optado para beber el zumo de manzana que le habian obsequiado,ahora yacia en el cesped a consecuencia de lo que le habian revelado.

-claro que no-replico bufando y cruzandose de brazos

La escrudiñaron con la mirada-accion que le provoco un escalofrio-y le comentaron:

-Claro que si-ocasionando asi que suspirara.

En situaciones como esta solo le quedaba rodar sus ojos y aceptar lo dicho.

Esa mañana habia amanecido con dicha y felicidad dispuesta a poner todo su empeño en reposteria-cosa rara viniendo de la aludida ya que se podria decir que era...pésima en la materia y odiaba a la misma -pero no podia evitar aplacar su humor debido a que,durante el fin de semana habia optado por tomar clases particulares en su hogar para asi evitar reprobar la asignatura y estaba segura de si misma de su esfuerzo .

Lo hironico era ,que su familia era dueña de la pasteleria mas concurrida en tomoeda y poseian sucursales en Tokio e Inglaterra-ya que provenian de alli-por ende adjudicaban que sus habilidades culinarias serian sorprendente.

Sorprendían eso si ,pero no gratamente

Sus hermanas mayores gentilmente se habian ofrecido a ayudarla.

Los primeros intentos se podrian haber calificado como..horribles ya que tenian un aspecto deplorable : o poseian mucha azúcar,o harina ¡hasta habia quemado la parte superior e inferios del bizcochuelo dejando el interior crudo! habia pasado horas y horas practicando para obtener un resultado medianamente decente ,pero en su opinion bastaba..

En fin...suspiró. Al ingresar al colegio como de costumbre se dirigio a su grupo de amigos que estaba compuesto por:Miriel ,Morgan ,Aimi Zhou,Kia ,Misa ,Otaru ,Connor ,Romonova ,los hermanos Nadeshiko y Mamuru Kinomoto y el primo de los mismos Hien ,se habian puesto de acuerdo para trabajar en duos cada pareja correspondiente, Miriel con Mamuru ,Morgan con Kia ,Romanova con Nadeshiko-a regañadientes habia aceptado Mamuru-,Misa con Otaru ,Connor con Aimi y ella con Hien pese a ser unicamente amigos.

Portaba aquella sonrisa que dejaba a toda la población masculina embobada ,sus largos cabellos que eran similares a la oscuridad que acarrea la noche se ondeaban de forma gracil,su esbelta figura contrastaba a la perfección con sus finas y delicadas facciones,poseia unos ojos unicos que en su interior reprimian una imagen similar al espacio y las estrellas ya que poseia destellos idénticos a las mismas,su piel blanca como la porcelana resaltaba entre los demas y su voz era armoniosa y embriagadora ,además de poseer un envidiable nivel mágico.

Todo iba magnifico hasta el inicio de la clase,ya que, por petición de la profesora Yanagisawa las parejas habian sido intercambiadas.-ese dia habian decidido agrupar a los de la preparatoria con los del último año de la secundaria-

Miriel y Connor fueron ubicados juntos ,sobre la mirada de advertencia que caia sobre el aludido enviada por nada más y nada menos que el novio de la susodicha,los hermanos Kinomotos fueron agrupados juntos pese a las protestas del mayor,ella y Ryu,y asi consecutivamente hasta llegar a Hien que habia sido ubicado junto a Sato Hitomi y a consecuencia a esto estuvo distraida durante la preparacion del pastel y como fruto de eso la misma quedó salada-habia descargado su frustacion en el mismo-

La profesora haciendo caso omiso a la forma ...mutante que tenia su "pastel"habia salido al rescate tratando de probar la teoria de "luce mal pero el sabor lo compensa" y a causa de ello habia terminado en la enfermeria .

Ah ...pero alli no culmina su terrible dia por que, por un absurdo presentimiento que tuvo decidio escuchar a hurtadillas en los baños la conversacion del séquito de Sato.

La base principal eran halagos dirigidos a su amigo Hien y la otra insultos hacia su persona...suspiró de solo recordar la persucución que habia tenido al ser descubierta,resulta que por una terrible coincidencia la puerta la cual sostenia su peso se habia abierto de imprevisto quedando al descubierto,y cuando finalmente habia conseguido refugio con sus amigas...

¡La habian atacado con varias preguntas !...suspiró. Eran tan impacientes que le habian obsequiado aquel jugo para recobrar el aliento por ende tuvo que contarles lo sucedido ,llegando asi a dicha conclusion.

Mientras sus amigas discutian sobre sus novios ,decidio alejarse del grupo ya que sinceramente se sentia fuera de lugar

La idea de gustar de Hien no es tan decabellada-detuvo su marcha y meneo la cabeza

Eso era...era...era ...-suspiro no se le ocurria como rebatir aquel pensamiento por que en realidad tarde o temprano terndria que aceptarlo

-Me gusta Hien-suspiro sonrojada con el pulso acelerado ,algo que le sucedia cada vez que pensaba en el aludido o estaba cerca de el-

El dia no podria empeorar sin darse cuenta habia estado pensando en voz alta y producto de eso ahora era victima de las miradas inquisitivas de su amigas...suspiro .No habria por que negarlo.

-Si...me gusta Hien-Repuso derrotada.

-¿que?..-Ciertamente si podria, ya que el aludido se encontraba frente a ella levantando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-yo...este-suspiro y decida penso" _es ahora dilo_ "-Me gustas -dijo en un susurro con la cara completamente roja

Precisamente su fortaleza habia flaqueado quedando en apenas un audible susurro que habia sido escuchado unicamente por el susodicho.

Temerosa agacho su cabeza ,evidentemente no deseaba escuchar un rechazo ...se disponia a correr cuando el mencionado la sostuvo de le sostuvo la mano y la beso para evitar que huyera

-tambien me gustas Melody-repuso Hien Li sonrojado y con una sonrisa ladea .

Al final,aquel pesimo dia se habia convertido en su bello cuento de hada.


End file.
